


Need you now

by TinkerMel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: He didn't want to leave but ghosts of the past can still hurt.





	Need you now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Constangreen fic.  
> I took my version of the proceedings of the show and made it into this.  
> I hope you like it.

He let him go.

He had good reasons but right now they felt like reasons of a coward. John Constantine was laid out on a stranger’s bed, her bare arm slung low over his waist. She was fast asleep. John knew it was wrong being here when only days ago he let Gary down easy.  
Leaning over slightly to check she was fast asleep with no sign of waking anytime soon. John slid out from under her arm and gathered his things. He dressed quickly and quietly as to not wake.

Damn.

What was her name again?

Not that John cared. He went out to find a suitable bed mate and found her. It wasn’t like he didn’t have fun. No not that at all. It was more than that. His mind kept flashing him images of when he let Gary go.

*  
“You’re dumping me?”

“It’s for the greater good.”

Gary slumped in his chair. Not able to raise his head to look at John.

“So what does that make me? Just another virgin you deflowered.”

“No mate. Nothing like that.”

“Then what?”

“I’m bad news . . .”

“BULLSHIT!” Gary yelled, “You are just hiding away again because god forbid someone gets close to you.”

*

His mind flicks back to the present. He is about 3 blocks away from his apartment when he sees the 24hr family owned market shop. Not checking the road he walks out and over to the shop. Thankfully there were no cars on the road. What with it being half 3 in the morning. 

John needed more cigarettes and he was running low on the essentials. (mainly bourbon) The cashier looked bored out of his mind but never the less he helped John get his items.

The walk home felt long but soon he was safely inside. Putting the items on the kitchen counter he got a glass and poured a good three fingers of bourbon. He needed to get out of his clothes. He needed a shower. He needed Gary. 

No.

He wanted Gary, but he shouldn’t need him. Mainly because need became desperation and desperation became a phone call that ended up with him being in Gary’s life again. 

Taking a swig of his drink, he stripped out of his clothes and went to the shower. John turned the shower up as high as it would go hoping to burn away the need. Closing his eyes to the heat, his mind went to Gary. The memory of arms snaking around his torso felt almost too real. 

Opening his eyes a phantom Gary stood before him.

“Why did you let me go?”

“You know why.”

“Is it something I did?”

“No. there is nothing you ever did that could ever be considered bad.”

“I’m not him John. You know that.”

“Not who?”

“The other Gary.”

John froze as the phantom Gary changed shape to another Gary. Gary Lester.

“No. This needs to stop.” John scrubs his hands over his face to shake away the image of the phantom Gary. It was a futile idea, but the phantom dulled slightly but this time he saw him. He was covered in blood. “NO!” he dropped to his knees, ignoring the pain as he hit the ground.

“John?”

It wasn’t the phantom talking but someone in the doorway of the bathroom. Gary Green.

He was in his bureau clothes with a look of concern on his face.

“Are you real?”

“Why would I not be?”

John went to reply but looking back in the shower the phantom was gone. Leaving him and the actual Gary alone together.

“Why are you here?”

“I was coming to get my spare shirt. When I knocked the door swung open and I was worried about you.” Gary walked closer to the shower. “I heard you yell, and I ran to find you like this.”

“Still concerned about me, squire. That is good to know.”

“Oh shove it up your ass John.” Gary’s face softened when he saw John flinch at those words. “Are you okay?”

“Never better.”

“Stop doing that. You are clearly in pain, but you brush it off like it is nothing.”

“I guess you’re right.” Gary starts taking his jacket off “What are you doing?”

“I’m taking this off and you are going to budge up, so I can sit next to you.”

John looks to see that he wasn’t joking and true to his word Gary climbed in and sat next to John as he moved over slightly. It was small but they both fit once Gary swung his arm around him and pulled him in close.

A warmth blossomed in John’s chest. The same warmth that had been there when he and Gary were together.

“Thanks love.”

Gary’s grip tightened ever so slightly at those words. John knew that he wasn’t going anywhere tonight without him close by and that was okay with him. This felt right and that was what he needed at that very moment.


End file.
